


Βασίλειο βιασύνη (Kingdom Rush)

by xXAkiyoXx



Category: Origial Story, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Rebellion, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkiyoXx/pseuds/xXAkiyoXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spanish Version)<br/>Frandrik Lane y Janus Prince son hermanos. El mundo en que viven hace estragos en la guerra. Unirse a la rebelión cambia la vida de allí para siempre como misterios y mentiras vienen incalculable. Lados son interruptor y las peores traiciones dentro de la familia destruir el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Βασίλειο βιασύνη (Kingdom Rush)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia por favor dígame lo que usted piensa!  
> Los comentarios están amaban mucho!  
> Esta historia está escrita originalmente en Inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3526274/chapters/7756175

_Las explosiones retumbaron en voz alta en la distancia , el humo bailó todo el cielo del atardecer decoloración. Mientras dos niños pequeños observaban desde una parte superior de una colina que celebra en silencio , en comparación con el ruido de la ciudad caída. Frandrik Lane y Janus Prince no podía estar más feliz por la caída de Canbride , es de caída significaría un giro en la guerra._

_" ¿Las rebeliones ganar ahora verdad?", Preguntó en voz baja Janus, que mira a su "hermano" que había coló hasta las rodillas._

_ Los chicos mayores largo cabello dorado lamió el viento, sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas, y sonríen como perlas. Janus no pudo dejar de notar su buena apariencia cada vez que lo miraba. _

_ "Frank ..." susurró Janus de preocupación como el niño mayor se agarró a la tierra, como si él estaría apartó. Frandrik lanzó al aire, bombeando sus puños, y dejó escapar un rugido de dolor y rabia, no a los rebeldes, pero al rey Janus sabía. El niño de cabello oscuro joven siguió a su hermano en romper el silencio, gritando en la celebración hasta que su garganta se convirtió en bruto. _

 

 

Janus despertó sobresaltado automáticamente junto con el aumento de sus párpados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había soñado con su infancia, desde hace poco sólo había pensado en el futuro. Mirando a su alrededor su habitación de matrimonio aburrido, podía ver su cama hermanos.

"Vacío". suspiró, sin saber por qué él estaba decepcionado. Frandrik siempre era la primera en levantarse y salir a los campos de entrenamiento. Janus apuró sus mantas de lana escarpadas y dejó escapar un gemido, como el aire frío del invierno cerca golpeó sus piernas desnudas.

Vestirse rápidamente en una tapa de color rojo gris muy descolorida y gruesas polilla comido pantalones de algodón marrón, coronada con un abrigo remendado que se alinea con los alces de pieles. El escudo fue un regalo de Frandrik, dado originalmente a él cuando se clasificó en la primavera pero automáticamente se había dado a Janus, que se negó pero Frank seguía siendo el hermano mayor y si Janus no llevaba, él wouldn 't tampoco. Janus suspiró de nuevo y se miró en el espejo polvoriento, cortos de punta casi negro ojos pelo y carbón, detrás de cada oreja que tenía una pequeña estrella rompió la marca de nacimiento. En general no era tan guapo, sobre todo si se compara con su hermano cuyo cabello era rubio y ojos verdes. No eran de sangre de todos modos así que no era en realidad como que había dibujado el extremo corto de la vara de genes, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser hermosa. Se puso sus botas y suspiró una vez más antes de dirigirse al campo de Frandrik.

Del aire frío y picaduras en la piel de Janus lo que le hace temblar a medida que camina en busca de su hermano. Él está a la línea de meta de la planificación de la pista para detenerle la próxima vez que cruza. Faltaban veinte minutos antes de que el chico rubio a entrar en la vista, su lado batida pelo largo oro a lado mientras corría. Janus deseaba que su cabello crecerá al igual que sus hermanos, largo y recto con un rebote perfecto. Su cabello era hermoso, pensó Janus. Janus anhelaba ser hermoso también, intentó muchas cosas para hacerlo crecer. Él se cansó de intentarlo y lo cortó. Janus corrió huesuda mano por el no, no negro marrón pelo corto y volvió a suspirar al ver a su hermano aminoró el enfoque. Frandrik respiró hondo con las manos en las rodillas, una vez que llegó a la línea de meta, mientras que soporta un dedo diciendo Janus que esperar un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Lo siento ¿Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo? Me detuve a hacer estiramientos." Frank levantó la vista de su cuclillas, mientras se levantaba sus ojos se suave y una sonrisa grande.

"En realidad no." Janus hinchó sus mejillas y se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Nawh! Perdón por hacerte esperar, bro del lil." El muchacho brillante colgó su brazo sobre el hombro de la más pequeña y se rió entre dientes, como él los dirigió al gran salón. Frandrik sonrió a su hermano, Jano era débil, lento, perezoso, y muy auto dudoso, pero Frandrik sabía que era valiente e inteligente. Si sólo Janus podría quedar clasificado en un equipo de sigilo o stat entonces prosperaría, sin embargo él decidió quedarse con Frandrik. Se sentía mal para la celebración de su pequeño hermano de vuelta, pero en ocho filas más sería capaz de llevar una pequeña cantidad de hombres y él tomaría Janus con él a toda costa.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia por favor dígame lo que usted piensa!  
> Los comentarios están amaban mucho!  
> Esta historia está escrita originalmente en Inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3526274/chapters/7756175


End file.
